


A New Future

by Jadeleaf



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeleaf/pseuds/Jadeleaf
Summary: Division One celebrates before Kunizuka's release back into society.  Set before the events in season 3.
Relationships: Karanomori Shion/Kunizuka Yayoi, Kunizuka Yayoi/Shimotsuki Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A New Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back when watching season 3 and I'm still not sure if it fits into the timeline or not. I headcannon Yayoi left or was due to leave just before everything else happened.

“Congratulations!”

Division One had managed to organise a rare night off for the whole team. Half of them were still on call of course, but barring a city-wide incident they were likely in the clear.

Yayoi blushed a little at the attention as she kept her glass of non-alcoholic bubbly raised, taking a sip only a moment later.

“No more alcohol for you, Yayoi,” Shion teased. “You don’t want to end up back here after finally clearing your hue.”

Yayoi’s eyes shone with amusement while the other enforcers laughed around her.

Mika Shimotsuki watched from a distance, expression unreadable. When she was sure everyone’s attention was elsewhere, she drained her glass and slipped away.

* * *

Nobuchika Ginoza leaned against one of the couch arms and watched the celebrations while sipping his sparkling wine – a gift from Division Two. As an Inspector he had made a point of keeping tabs on everyone even at social events. Back then it was to make sure they wouldn’t do anything to bring Division One into disrepute, particularly Kagari who barely remembered being outside a care facility. Now as an Enforcer, he wanted to keep everyone safe. Tsunemori teased him that he was mothering them all, but Ginoza didn’t mind. He liked watching out for them.

It was also why he didn’t miss Inspector Shimotsuki slip out of the room, looking dejected. He considered following her when Kunizuka approached him.

“Congratulations.”

Before their glasses touched, Kunizuka had grabbed his drink and handed him hers. She took a gulp before he could react and gave him a hard stare, daring him to say anything. Ginoza chuckled at her almost-childish behaviour and took a sip of the non-alcoholic drink. Kunizuka watched him with amusement as his lips twisted involuntarily. He reached back and unceremoniously dumped it in the plant pot just behind him. Hopefully it wasn’t enough to kill his precious fern. He walked over to the table and refilled the glass with sparkling wine before re-joining her.

“I’ll see if I can smuggle you anything.”

“Aren’t you worried it’ll cloud my hue?”

“You seem to be managing your hue just fine.”

She held out the glass and he met it with his own, causing a dull clink.

“What made you choose journalism?”

“I suppose I want to question the society around me… or something.”

Ginoza wasn’t sure whether that was her real feelings or just what she told her colleagues, but he supposed it didn’t matter very much.

“I’ll stay in touch.”

“You’d better.” He smiled.

It felt a little bittersweet to be sending her off. He could still remember sitting in the isolation facility with her on one side. How the tables had turned.

Their attention was pulled by Karanomori waving them over. Ginoza invited Kunizuka to go over and waited for the two to settle into conversation before he placed his glass down and slipped out of the room.

He found Inspector Shimotsuki on the rooftop, leaning against the railing and staring out over the city. She glanced over her shoulder as he stepped out and let out a long sigh as she turned back towards the view.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Inspector.”

“She wouldn’t have come here anyway.”

Ginoza walked up to the railing and leaned his back against it. He had seen that view enough times as an Inspector and barely any of it had changed since his demotion.

“I thought you’d be happy that she’s a regular citizen again.”

The sun continued to set, causing their shadows to creep along the floor towards the CID building. A cool breeze caught his hair and clothes, pushing him back inside. Ginoza leant against it harder.

Shimotsuki pushed herself away from the railing and walked towards the bench that was still in the evening sun. She sat down, wrapping her arms around herself.

“She’ll never see me as more than a nuisance… or _worse_.” She choked on the last word.

Even with her head bowed, Ginoza didn’t have to be a great detective to know she was crying. He walked towards her with slow, deliberate steps and sat down beside her.

“She’s more tolerant than you realise. She put up with my behaviour for years.”

“You never betrayed Division One.”

“Depends on what you count as betrayal. I did what I thought was best at the time.” He looked up as the Sun set below the horizon, making the furthest buildings almost appear to glow. “If I knew then what I do now, I would like to think I would’ve acted differently.”

The ghosts of his past stood in the twilight. Inspector Shimotsuki looked up and he wondered if she could see her ghosts as well.

“I convinced myself it was impossible only because she was a latent criminal.” Her laugh was bitter. “It’s almost as if the Sybil System wanted to call my bluff. I was never very good at making friends.”

“Maybe it’s a chance to start over; even if it doesn’t end up the way you hope.” 

“How can a latent criminal be so optimistic?”

It wasn’t optimism, it was fatalism. However, Ginoza would never admit it, especially to the Inspector. Let her think he was a fool, rather than someone who had lost everything.

The silence lingered and Shimotsuki wiped away the tears that lingered around her eyes. Ginoza pulled out a handkerchief and held it towards her.

“It’s not used, is it?”

He chuckled. “What do you take me for?”

She took it from him and gave it a careful once over before wiping her eyes and then blowing her nose into it.

“Thanks,” she said begrudgingly.

He smiled at her the same way he remembered his father smiling at his behaviour in the past.

“You can keep it if you’d like.”

“No thanks.” She tucked it away as she stood up.

He watched her walk towards the door back inside and waited a beat before following. Darkness settled over the rooftop as Ginoza closed the door behind him. 

* * *

The party was in full swing when they returned, with music blaring down the corridor. Mika paused at the threshold to take in the scene before her. Ginoza leaned himself against the side of the door, seemingly amused by his colleagues.

Akane was laughing and drinking with the others, but upon noticing the two at the door she stood up with a smile. Mika was almost impressed how easily she walked over, despite her face being flushed with alcohol.

“Shimotsuki, Yayoi and I were just talking about the three of us meeting for lunch next week when she’s a bit more settled.”

Mika felt heat rising to her face and looked over at Yayoi, who was smiling softly back. She didn’t need to look over to know that Ginoza was most-likely smirking at her.

“O-of course!” she stammered, then seemed to catch herself. “You shouldn’t be drinking Senpai. You’re setting a bad example!”

Akane laughed. “Luckily I have you and Ginoza to set a good one.”

“I’m not sure how good an example I’m setting, Inspector.”

Mika left the two to join the others. Shion was sitting as close to Yayoi as possible and suddenly Mika felt sympathy for the latent criminal – she knew what it was like to be left behind.

Maybe she would never be with Yayoi, but there was still a chance of something else. After all, it had been a long time since she’d had a close friend.

She picked up a non-alcoholic drink and took a sip.


End file.
